onepiecefairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic
Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes lightning. Description A type of Magic which allows the user to incorporate the element of lightning into their body, gaining exclusive characteristics that are commonly associated with Lightning Dragons. The user is capable of producing lightning from their body and of manipulating it to attack their opponents. This Magic’s spells seem to possess an incredibly high voltage, being particularly destructive, and the electricity of which they’re composed of seems capable of momentarily paralyzing foes, making it easier for the user to take them out; however, their trajectory may be redirected by metal objects acting as “lightning rods”, thus redirecting the attacks. Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, being a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, likely allows its user to consume external sources of electricity and lightning to restore their body and replenish their strength reserves. However, this won't work for lightning they produced themselves. Initially upon activating this Magic, Laxus gained much sharper canines and generates an electrical aura surrounding his body. Spells Laxus' Spells Basic Spells *'Lightning Dragon's Roar': The Lightning Dragon Slayer's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of lightning. The user gathers lightning in their mouth and releases it in the form of a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of them. A side-effect of being hit by this attack is, if the target survives, the lightning paralyzes them, preventing them from escaping the user's next attack. By moving their head around as they cast it, the user can also employ this spell in an arched trajectory, enabling them to hit enemies that may not be in their direct path. *'Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist': The user engulfs one of their fists in lightning and punches the target, causing sheer blunt damage. *'Lightning Dragon's Blitzkrieg': A powerful Lightning Dragon Slayer spell that allows the user in firing numerous lightning bullets to pierce the opponent's body. In order to perform this spell, the user begins to gather electricity into the palm of their hand. Once that's done, the formed electricity begins to grow rapidly and swirl around, creating a small orb of electricity that fits perfectly in the user's palm. From the user's palms, they begin to cause the sphere to grow and increase in size. As the sphere gets larger and larger by the second, a large amount of electric bullets are fired at the opponent's at extremely high speeds, usually too fast for the naked eye to see, as they appear as yellow blurs. These small yet destructive bullets are capable of piercing the opponent's body from multiple angles, making this spell extremely lethal. If all of these bullets are fired at the exact same area, they can cause a small explosion of lightning to occur, usually enough to cause small burning marks on the opponent's body. The user can also use this spell with both of their hands, causing the number of bullets to be increase by double the amount causing even more damage towards the opponent. Blitzkrieg is German for Lightning War. *'Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist': The user punches the air, releasing a giant, high-speed lightning blast in the shape of a fist, which, upon contact with the target, generates a massive, sparking explosion. *'Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd': The caster raises their hands and forms lightning between them, forming a very large trident out of it. They then hurl this at the enemy. According to Freed Justine, this spell would've been strong enough to kill a weakened Natsu Dragneel if it hadn't been redirected at the last second by Gajeel Redfox. This spell resembles a traditional Chinese Ji in appearance. Advanced Spells *'Roaring Thunder': The user rushes at the target and releases a large burst of lightning from their fist, heavily damaging and electrocuting the target, whilst also pushing them away with immense force. Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Ancient Spell